Submersible motors are known. The motors typically have a housing, and end bell and bearing assemblies. The integrity of the housing, end bells and bearing assemblies is crucial to the life of such motors. Imperfections, damage due to impacts, and housing corrosion that allow moisture to penetrate the housing can dramatically shorten the life of the motor. Many submersible motor applications are in remote or other difficult to service environments where the cost of replacement may be more than the motor itself, placing a premium on quality and durability.
Stamped end bells require multiple components and expensive assembly operations. Cast end bells require expensive secondary machining operations to achieve the tolerances required. Each such secondary operation is another point where a defect in the integrity of the motor may be introduced. All-metal construction increases the opportunity for corrosion. High quality stainless steel reduces the risk of failure due to corrosion but is expensive and adds weight to the motor. All-plastic end bells have good corrosion characteristics but often lack structural integrity of their metal counterparts and may also require expensive post-molding manufacturing steps to place and secure bearings.